


Catching feelings

by Rocklobster5015



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Fights, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mike Wheeler Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocklobster5015/pseuds/Rocklobster5015
Summary: Dustin thought he had it all figured out when it came to relationships. So why was his so complicated. He could tell his crush how he feels, but that would only make things more complicated.





	Catching feelings

Dustin had always been good at observing people. Usually just using context clues and social cues he could figure out somebody. Especially when it came to the party. He had always been the voice of reason, and the level headed one. So how did he end crushing over one of his taken best friends.

While on paper it really didn’t make sense, but he would try to make sense of it. He spent most of his first class period pondering of this. He starts with some basics. First off were looks, he liked what he saw. Second is resume, the boy might not be the most romantic but he treats his partners like a precious gift. However the next one didn’t make sense.

Dustin had always liked girls, and so did he. It just simply didn’t add up. Dustin had never even considered liking a guy. So why now all of the sudden is his mind changing. He knew he want gay, and he really didn’t think he was bi. He was the only exception. Dustin thought he had it figured out. This is just a weird teen faze, better to not act on it, soon it will pass.

And so Dustin doesn’t act on his impulses, but after days, turn to weeks, and weeks to months. Now Dustin faces a decision. He could bury this deep inside, and given no one has returned his advances before, this seemed like the most likely option. Then there was the fact his crush had a girlfriend, and the fact that his other friend also had a crush on the boy.

“Hey! Dustin snap out of it” Mike said waving his hand in front of his friends face. Dustin’s face turned red. “Sorry Mike. I’ve been a little out of it lately” he lied. “you’ve been acting funny. Is everything ok? What’s going on with you?” Mike asked worryingly. Dustin shook his head “im ok”. Mike looked unconvinced at the curly haired boy.

“How about today after school we hang out just me and you” the Wheeler boy asked. Dustin’s face broke out with a smile “sure” was his response. The rest of the day all he thought about was his alone time with Mike. He would daydream about fluffy sappy stuff, because that was a simple pleasure that Dustin never gets to experience.

At the end of the day Dustin meets Mike by the bike rack. Lucas and Will also there. Will gives him a grimaced look. Why does Dustin feel guilty. He knows Will had a crush on Mike and had for a long time. But it wasn’t like him and Mike were doing anything wrong. Besides he would never make a move on the Wheeler boy. It would upset Will and Eleven, and Eleven could break him in half with her mind.

Mike led the way as Dustin followed behind him, wandering where the boy was going. When they arrived he was even more confused. “Do you know where we are?” Mike asked. “Of course. How could I forget. This is where you jumped for me. Where Eleven saved us both”. Even though this was a correct answer it wasn’t what Mike was asking. He shook his head “This is where I told you we were best friends”

“yeah” Dustin answered wandering where Mike was going with this. “Well I meant it. You are my best friend”. “okay” Dustin said more like a question. “So what’s going on with you why are you acting strange. You can tell me anything” Mike said seriously moving closer to Dustin. Dustin sighed “Mike there’s some stuff I just can’t tell anyone”. Mike stared at the boy not taking that for an answer.

“I just can’t tell anyone. It might ruin our friendship” Dustin told him looking down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. “You always try to please everyone. You ignore your own feelings to make everyone else happy” Mike said now standing next to his friend. Mike put his finger under the boys chin making him raise his gaze. 

Mike smashed his face into the boys kissing his lips for just a second, before pulling back. Dustin stood there teary eyed. This is not the response Mike was hoping for. “You can’t do that Mike Wheeler. You can’t just play with my emotions like that.” Mike put his arm on the boys strong shoulder, “don’t you get you big dummy. I like you. I like, like you”.

Mike went in for another kiss, but Dustin held him back. “I don’t get you!” Mike screamed. “What don’t you get your dating Eleven. And Will has had a crush on you ever since you’ve have been friends. If anyone should be together if should be you.”. “That’s not how that works Dustin. I like you, and you like me. For once you should be happy”.

Dustin didn’t know if that’s how it works, but he listened and for once he did allow himself to be happy even if it wasn’t what his friends would want. He let Mike’s lips meet his as they played together. His tongue dancing into his crushes mouth. “Does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend?” Mike asked shyly. “Of course it does. Your mine now wheeler” Dustin said with a smile.

At least that’s how Dustin pictured it in his head. “Do you know where we are?” Mike asked. “This is where you jumped off the cliff for me. Where you told me I was your best friend” he answered. “Yeah and I wasn’t lying. You are my best friend. You can tell me anything Dustin I promise I won’t get mad”. Dustin looked at the ground, kicking around in the dirt.

“Dustin” Mike said softly getting the boys attention. “you’ve been acting different for awhile now. But your only like that with me. I know what’s going on here” Mike said scooting closer to the boy. Oh my gosh is this really happening, just like in his daydream he thought. “You like Eleven don’t you?” he asked”.

What the hell. No, no, no. Dustin felt Mike’s hand on the boys back. Mike yanked Dustin off his bike in a swift violent manner. The boy tripping and hitting his face on a rock. Mike dragged him closer to the edge of the cliff. “Ahhh” Dustin yelled as he jumped up pushing Mike away from him. The two wrestled around for a moment, before Mike took a swing at him. His fist missing the boys face and hitting his shoulder.

Dustin tackled him to the ground. Both boys falling over each other trying to gain control of the other. Before there faces met, only inches away. They stared at each other as Dustins face inched closer to his. Dustin closed his eyes as he pressed a kiss on Mikes lips. Mike pushed to boy off the minute there lips met. “What the fuck is wrong with you. You faggot!” he yelled.

Dustin seen the boys fist hurling towards his face. That was the last thing he saw before the Mike had knocked him out. When he awoke it was dark outside, and his bike was gone. Tears filled his eyes as he curled up into a ball. He laid there crying for a second, before he noticed the extreme pain on his face and stomach.

It was clear that Mike didn’t stop hitting him after he had passed out. He felt like he had been thrown down some stairs. He had to use all the strength in him just t get up, a small yelp escaping his lips. He began to walk the long journey home. It was an excruciating walk back home. No telling how long or how far he walked, but he was almost home.

The next thing he knew his leg gave out as he hit the grass of the Byers house. The next this to give out was his consciousness. He awoke to someone carrying him. By the way he felt it must have been someone smaller than him struggling to carry him. Dustin looked up to see the youngest Byers boy, a worried look on his face.

Will plopped Dustin’s heavy body onto his bed. The curly haired boy felt a warm embrace wrap around him. “What happened to you!” he suddenly screamed. Dustin looked at him for a second. “Mike” he responded. A scowl appeared on Will’s face. “I don’t get it. Why would he do this to you”.

Dustin was in too much pain to go through this again. He could lie, or change the subject, but he knew this conversation would only end in the truth. “I tried to kiss him”. Will was in shock, there’s no way he heard that right. “No” will started shaking his head. “I tired to kiss him! So he called me a faggot! And beat the shit out me. Then he left me like this” his voice started with a shout and turned to almost a whisper by the end of his sentence.

Will didn’t say anything, he just put his hand on the boys back comforting him. What could he say. His friend had just confessed he tried to kiss another boy. He was still trying to absorb everything he had been told. There was one thing he was sure of. Mike was an asshole. “Im sorry” Dustin said.

“Why are you telling me sorry?” The boy asked in confusion. Dustin huffed “I know you like Mike and shouldn’t have made a move knowing how you feel about him”. A chuckle escaped Will’s lips. What in the heck is funny about this Dustin thought. “I don’t like Mike”. What no that doesn’t make since this was almost common knowledge. Everyone had always assumed except for the two boys of course.

“I am gay” Will admitted. “But I don’t like Mike”. Dustin stared at the boy. Of course he wandered who it was he liked, but he wasn’t going to ask. He had already shared a lot. “I like you Dustin” Will said quietly looking up too see his friends reaction. It was clear that was not what he was expecting. No this didn’t make any sense. “Do you maybe like me?”

Dustin thought for a second “im not sure I haven’t really thought about it before. You are cute” Dustin admitted making Will’s face turn bright red. “you are wise, and your certainly one of the most generous people I’ve ever known. I guess I do like you, but I don’t know if I like, like you”. The two locked eyes for a moment not saying anything. Dustin’s heartbeat started to rise as the Byers boy inched closer to him. 

Dustin closed his eyes as he felt Will’s soft lips make contact with his. Will began to deepen the kiss, as Dustin returned the kiss. Will broke away and waited for a reaction. A small smile now on Dustin’s bruised face. “Yeah I guess I do like you” he said smashing his lips into the smaller boy.


End file.
